An enterprise customer may build a Virtual Private Network (VPN) by connecting multiple sites or users over a network from a network service provider. For example, an enterprise customer may build a VPN to enable its employees and suppliers to access data and communicate among each other regardless of the users' physical location. The VPN functions on the data plane to enable packets to be forwarded to a network unique to the enterprise customer. For example, a virtual route forwarding table may be implemented in a provider edge device to forward packets to a particular enterprise customer's VPN. However, the control plane and management plane operate on the real network as opposed to the virtual network. That is, the virtualization of a VPN is limited to forwarding functions and does not include the management and control functions. For example, Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) and Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) protocols operate on the entire control plane that may encompass any number of virtual networks.